Nothing I Can't Handle
by The.Lost.Thoughts
Summary: Set after Masks episode. Beast Boy goes to check on Raven after they have an encounter with Red X and leaves her more than a little confused.


Raven sighed even before he knocked on her door. She didn't have to be psychic to know this was bound to happen. It always happened.

"Raven? It's me," Beast Boy called through the door. Her concentration broken the healing light faded from her hand and she pulled it away from her throbbing shoulder and stared in the direction of his voice, pretending she could see him through the layers of metal and wiring.

"Um, you've been in your room since we got back, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Raven could hear the awkwardness in his voice and finally picked up her cloak, clutching it to her bare chest and made her way to the door, her feet brushing softly across the carpet. The least she could do was answer him. She'd learned the hard way that just ignoring him only made him pester her all the more. Part of her was grateful that the others didn't bother her so, but she was also grateful for the concern, if unused to it.

Making her way to the door she favored her left foot, but ignored the pain burning across her right hip from where she'd scraped it across the concrete and banged up her knee when Red X threw her into the crates.

She opened the door partway, bracing herself for the waves of emotion she knew were emanating from her green teammate.

He jumped as the door opened and smiled awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"I'm fine." Her voice was neutral, her mind blocking out the pain her body felt.

"Oh, good." Beast Boy gave a nervous laugh and looked away. "I just, wanted to check and all, you know. We're all pretty beat up-"

"I'm not dressed Beast Boy," she interrupted. That stopped him short and he finally took in what he could see of Raven's form, the blue fabric of her cloak falling across her frame and he blushed.

"Oh, wow, bad timing." More nervous laughter. His emotions were overpowering and beginning to grate on her nerves. She could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on which only made her all the more testy, but she reined it in and tried to be patient.

Beast Boy was mumbling something or other and then stopped, a shift in his emotion catching Raven's attention more than his sudden silence.

"Did Robin do that?" He stepped forward, automatically reaching for her, his fingers lightly catching the bruise along her cheek before she pulled back.

"No." She could feel Beast Boy ease at her denial. "Red X did."

And suddenly anger flared like a blast of hot air and Raven actually flinched, so shocked was she by the strength of his rage. Her cloak shifted in her hands, falling away from her shoulder and exposing one hip, both of which were sporting dark bruises and stinging abrasions. She watched Beast Boy's eyes take in the injuries, not bothering to try and hide them. She wasn't ashamed she was hurt and saw no point in trying to deny she was.

A ripple of pain and sadness overtook the anger radiating off Beast Boy for a brief moment, a touch of longing trailing through it before the anger was back in full force. Beast Boy's eyes found hers again and they were somber, no spark of the anger he truly felt present in his gaze, just a quiet intensity, but his balled fists belied his look of serenity.

"Are you going to be all right?" he asked quietly.

Raven didn't understand his concern. "I didn't take any more of a beating than you or the others did." It wasn't really an answer, but nothing was broken. Of course she would be fine.

Beast Boy nodded slowly, all the awkwardness rushing back for a second and he fiddled with his hands. "Right, I know it's nothing you can't handle." He meant it as a compliment but she could tell he was worried about her. Not sure what else to say Beast Boy rocked back on his heels, and shifted nervously.

"Let me know if you need anything okay?" His eyes were serious once again. "I mean it." Raven nodded slowly. "I guess I'll let you get dressed then." His eyes wandered south of the border and he flushed before hurrying down the hall as quickly as he could without breaking into a run.

Raven stared after him, tasting his lingering emotions like a snake tastes the air, feeling more than a little confused about the encounter.


End file.
